Pocky de chocolate
by ittoki-kun
Summary: Que pasa con un Tokiya ocupado y un Otoya aburrido y con pockys todo puede pasar... hasta una confesion. YAOI, Si no te gusta solo no lo veas. One shot


I-Otra vez vengo a traerles otro one shot otoya x tokiya

S-No se te ocurre otra cosa ¬¬

G-Shh, no la molestes shizuo D:

I-ohh si, los voy a presentar ellos como mis otras 2 personalidades (soy rara lo se xD) con ellos me las paso pensando y me ayudan a escribir  
(tambien son unos pervertidos como yo x3) son el uke-neko Gin y el seme-enojon Shizuo

G-Tambien quería aprovechar que por fin nos dejo aparecer, tiene ala vista subir un fanfic nuestro

S-No es crossover ni nada de eso, es libre como el que le gusta a ittoki, mestizo

I-Si quieren leerlo busquen entre mis favoritos

S-¿Por que no les dejas el link?

I-Por que ... para que te respondo como sea me desvíe ya del tema

G-Como saben uta no prince sama no nos pertenece

S-Si lo fuera esta pervertida quien sabe que haria...

I-Hey!... bien este fanfic es yaoi osea chicoxchico

G-Si no te gusta...

S-Para que estas leyendo esto vete! ¬_¬

G-Pero si te gusta esperamos que sea de tu agrado

I-Como siempre yo de original con mis titulos, como sea disfrutenlo

* * *

One shot

Pocky de chocolate

Tokiya se empeñaba en terminar una cancion para el dia siguiente ya que era el dia de entrega, mientras cierto pelirrojo se encontraba taradeaba una cancion o eso se podia decir ya que no se le entendia por traer un pocky en la boca, lo unico audible era la linda melodia que hacia con su querida "Guita"

-Nee Tokiyaa...-canturreo otoya

-¿Que quieres Otoya?- giro para poder divisarlo -Sabes que estoy ocupado-

-Quieres un pocky- le señalo uno

-No Otoya- respondió fríamente y decidió seguir con la canción

Después de esa respuesta el cuarto se volvio muy silencioso lo que agradecía el peliazul, pero el pelirrojo no estaba satisfecho ala falta de ruido (S-Se aburrió) por lo que se acerco a Tokiya y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de este para poder leer la canción

-Sabes tokiya... a esa canción le falta sentimiento- dijo Otoya deborandose otro pocky

-A ti que te importa si le falta o no ¬¬... sigue con tus pockys y dejame en paz- respondió tokiya molesto

-Hay no es para tanto- comio otro pocky -Nee seguro que no quieres?- comio otro pocky

-Esta bien dame un pocky *solo lo hare para que te calles*- le puso su mano enfrente

-A bueno, solo que queda uno y si lo quieres tienes que quitarmelo- mordio un pocky suavemente de una orilla

-Otoya enserio?!-

Otoya se empezo a reir internamente por lo que se le ocurrio ya que eso haria el peliazul se pusiera molesto, le gritara y hasta le podia perseguir por toda la escuela, pero lo que hizo el peliazul fue que se pusiera nervioso ; ya que un Tokiya sonrojado se encontraba mordiendo la otra orilla del pocky (G-Que lindo un juego de pocky :3) y lo que le creo mas nerviosismo fue que el otro empezara a morder suavemente el pocky.

Otoya al ver tal accion de Tokiya lo dejo en shock por lo que solo se quedo viendo mientras el peliazul se empeña a a morder el pocky para acortar la distancia entre ellos, cuando estaba a punto de terminarse el pocky, reacciono Otoya y se intento alejar por que creia que si el otro lo besaba solo por el chocolate el se iba a enojar, por lo que se iba a separ y otra cosa que lo sorprendio es que habia mano que evitaba separarse. Cuando porfin los labios se juntaron, fue un beso suave y tierno, Otoya como era su primer beso no supo que hacer cuando le mordian suavemente el labio y la abrio un poco y la lengua de Tokiya entro haciendo una batalla en la boca del pelirrojo, Otoya se sentia mareado por la falta de aire, pero al parecer eso no le parecio mucho importarle a Tokiya hasta que el porfin ya necesitaba se separo y el probe pelirrojo casi se desmaya ; estaba sonrrojado y algo de saliva sobresalia de su boca y no podia estarse de pie por lo que Tokiya lo sostuvo.

-Ahh... ahh- es lo unico que decia Otoya por que no podia regular su respiracion

-Otoya lamento haber hecho eso... de seguro pensaras que soy raro haciendo eso- articulo un sonrrojado Tokiya mientras lo acomodaba en la silla

-Ese fue mi primer beso o/o- susurro Otoya

-Si quieres olvidar eso no tengo problemas- dijo desanimado

-¿Por que lo olvidaria?- pregunto inocente Otoya -Eso fue lindo n/n-

-Enserio ¿no estas molesto conmigo Otoya?

Tokiya no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y esperar la respuesta del otro, cuando fue tirado al suelo y le robaron otro beso timidamente, por lo cual al terminar un pobre pelirrojo terminaria violado y adolorido por unos dias y un peliazul estaria siendo regañado por no terminar una cancion, pero al llegar ala habitacion se le olvidaria de ese problema por cierto pelirrojo esperando ahi.

Fin

* * *

I-Como ven fue un poco corto y lo quise terminar hoy ya que es noche buena

S-Y no hubo lemon

G-Es para que fuera tierno

I-Bueno espero les guste

S-Dejen reviews

G-Si lo hacen subira la historia mia de y de shizuo

I-Bien como es noche buena, les deseo una feliz navidad (aunque sea eso mañana xD)

SyG-Feliz navidad

G-Onegai hagan reviews TnT

S-Sino Ittoki-san nos golpeara

I-Haganles caso, wajajajaja Cx (saca un latigo)


End file.
